


Topsy Turvy

by awyeahjimin



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Body Worship, Face-Sitting, Knotting, M/M, Miscommunication, Oral Sex, Restraints, Rough Sex, dominant wooyoung, slick, submissive san, wooyoung will live out his dreams
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:08:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26073931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awyeahjimin/pseuds/awyeahjimin
Summary: Wooyoung wants to try something different but can't stop sticking his foot in his mouth long enough to ask San.ORMy excuse to write dominant Wooyoung and submissive San.
Relationships: Choi San/Jung Wooyoung
Comments: 24
Kudos: 277





	1. Topsy

Wooyoung loves how aggressive San is. 

The alpha’s piercing eyes and unwillingness to back down is one of the things that made Wooyoung fall in love with him. Wooyoung has heard San growl at people just for looking at the omega wrong, let alone actually do anything. The alpha’s lithe frame producing such a hair raising growl was usually enough to run off any ill advised alphas making a move on Wooyoung. For those without a strong sense of self preservation, San’s black belt martial arts skills came in handy.

It made a rush of satisfaction, pride, and arousal go through Wooyoung every time he saw San go into alpha mode. To be honest, that’s why he plays so many cat and mouse games with the alpha, to get him riled up and go wild on the omega. Wooyoung loves it when San grabs him by the chin and the two have forced, intense eye contact before one of them breaks.

He loves it when San holds him down and uses his body how he pleases. He loves waking up and looking into the mirror to see himself covered in half formed bite marks and bruises in the shape of San’s hands on his hips. The way his scalp still tingles a little from his hair being pulled, or the dull sting of the red handprints on his ass. He loves being ravaged by his alpha.

However.

Wooyoung had been thinking.

He had been thinking about how that feels. How it feels to be the one in control, the one pinning someone to the bed and using them how they please. A little thrill runs through him at the thought.

He’s not quite sure how to approach San with this though. Sure, they’ve both brought something a little unordinary to the other that they’d like to try. And both of them aren’t afraid to speak up during the act if they want something (especially Wooyoung). However this felt a little… different to Wooyoung.

His eyes find San in the practice room mirror. The alpha was working with Yunho on getting the timing of a certain part just right. He was a little sweaty and disheveled but the alpha still radiated power. His body was compact but clearly powerful, muscles defined all along his limbs. San naturally carried himself in a way that communicated power and confidence. 

It’s sexy as hell. 

So it would seem incredibly out of character for him to do the opposite. Wooyoung can’t even imagine it. A small part of his brain was afraid San would be angry that Wooyoung would even ask submission of the alpha. The bigger part of his brain knows that San would never be angry with him for talking about something he was interested in trying.

Wooyoung is suddenly ripped from his thoughts by a hand ruffling his hair. 

“Earth to Woo?” Hongjoong’s voice came from beside him.

“Yeah?” Wooyoung replied, turning his head to look at the alpha.

“You okay? You were frowning pretty hard just now.” Hongjoong asked, voice gentle and inquisitive. 

Wooyoung felt his heart warm a little at the leaders concern. He was always looking out for them, making sure they knew they could come to him with any issues. 

“Nah, I’m okay hyung. Just lost in thought,” Wooyoung said, waving Hongjoong’s concern away. Hongjoong’s eyes lingered on Wooyoung’s face for a couple more seconds but then seemed to accept that the omega didn’t want to talk about it. And Wooyoung definitely did not want to talk about this with Hongjoong. He could handle this, he just needed to get his bravery in order and talk to San.

Practice seemed to fly by and soon enough they were heading to a little ramen place for dinner. San had his arm firmly around Wooyoung’s waist all the way to the little shop, and then when they sat down the alpha placed a possessive arm around his shoulder. Wooyoung reveled in the alpha’s claiming behaviors, snuggling into San’s side on the walk and nuzzling his head into San’s neck when they sat down.

The other members were used to seeing copious amounts of PDA from the two, no one even coming close. Well maybe except for Yunho when he’s about to go into heat, but that’s different. 

Dinner passed pretty uneventfully, the only blip being when Mingi dropped his whole bowl of hot ramen in his lap. Wooyoung laughed so hard that he’d cried and given himself a bit of a headache. He felt himself giggle again just thinking about it.

When they got home everyone dispersed. Seonghwa and San to do their home workout, Hongjoong, Mingi, and Yeosang settled in to watch some drama they had all been working on together, and then Yunho and Jongho disappeared into their respective rooms. Wooyoung decided to go ahead and grab a shower before San finished his workout. 

Standing under the hot water Wooyoung thought about how he wanted to approach the conversation. He wasn’t sure why he was so nervous about it but he was. He didn’t want San to take it the wrong way and react badly. Wooyoung knew that fear was mostly irrational but the fear was still there. 

Wooyoung was still showering, lost in thought, when he heard the door to their bathroom open softly. 

“Is there room for one more?” San’s mischievous voice came from the other side of the shower curtain. Before the omega had a chance to reply the shower curtain was being peeled back and then a naked and sweaty San was slipping in behind him.

“Yah! I was almost done! You couldn’t wait five more minutes?” Wooyoung complained, whining as San pressed his dirty body up against his clean one. He’s going to have to use soap again.

Continuing to press himself against Wooyoung, San murmured, “You smell good baby.” Nuzzling his nose into Wooyoung’s neck and lightly nipping. A hot flash of arousal cut through Wooyoung, quickly followed by an echo of annoyance.

“Get off me San.” Wooyoung deadpanned. 

Immediately San removed himself from Wooyoung, head hanging a little. “Sorry Woo.”

The omega felt a little bad for snapping at San like that but he really had been almost ready to get out and San had just jumped in and gotten him all dirty again. San didn’t touch him again while Wooyoung quickly scrubbed his body, rinsing off one more good time, before stepping out of the tub. He heard San snap open a bottle and start washing his hair while he toweled off and pulled on his comfy, oversized sleeping clothes. 

Wooyoung stepped out into their bedroom and dove underneath their bed covers, squirming around until he was situated just perfectly so he could lay on his side and look at his phone without any effort. He was a good twenty minutes deep into Instagram when he heard the bathroom door open again. Wooyoung looked up to see San in a towel and hair still dripping water onto his shoulders. The omega’s eyes tracked a droplet as it slid down the alpha’s neck.

He smiled at his alpha and San gently slid into bed facing him. Wooyoung soaked in the alpha’s comforting, soft marshmallow scent as it surrounded him. San leaned forward and pressed a kiss to Wooyoung’s forehead, making the omega forget he was nervous about what he was about to bring up with the alpha.

San pulled back and smiled at Wooyoung as he started to pull out his phone. 

“Wait.” Wooyoung blurted out. San looks at him with a surprised and slightly concerned expression.

Shit. He has no plan. What does he even say now?

“What? Is there something you want to talk about?” San asked, fully putting his phone away at whatever he saw in Wooyoung’s face. He probably sees panic, Wooyoung thinks to himself.

“Uhhhh… yeah? Kind of?” Wooyoung forces out after a long pause.

“Okay. Why do you seem nervous? You know you can talk to me about anything baby,” San says earnestly.

Wooyoung takes a deep breath, he’s really at a loss for how to ask for this. Why is this so hard?

“So you know I…. I love how aggressive in bed you are with me right?” Wooyoung starts, feeling a little unrealistically shy about talking with San about this.

“I’m not being too rough with you am I? Oh god Woo, I’m sorry,” San’s expression crumbles in worry and the alpha’s scent goes distressed at the thought of hurting his omega. 

“NO. No, nothing like that Sannie,” Wooyoung immediately corrects. God this is already going so wrong.

San seems to have the air punched out of him in relief, a whoosh of breath exiting him at Wooyoung’s objection. “Oh, good, I’m glad to hear that.” He says, voice a little distant from the relief. 

“What I’m trying to say is that, you’re like that kind of, I don’t know, a lot? Like almost all the time?” Wooyoung can feel himself fucking this up but he can’t stop himself now. “It’s just a lot and, I just think about what that’s like? I don’t know. But like it might be fun to try something different?”

He looks at San’s face and sees the alpha’s face looking faintly confused and alarmed before it clicked into realization. “Oh Woo, baby. I didn’t realize you felt like this. We can definitely do something different.” The alphas eyes met Wooyoung’s and took on a warm, wanting look. 

“Let me show you, let me make you feel good,” San murmurs, cupping Wooyoung’s face in his hand and bringing the omega in for a sweet kiss. 

Wooyoung was too shocked to say anything, allowing the alpha to guide him into a slow, sweet kiss. He could feel himself getting swept up in San’s touches, a small part of himself wanting to object to San’s misunderstanding. The bigger part of himself just melted into San’s touch, letting himself go warm and pliant in the alpha’s reverent touch. He let that little voice go, telling himself he will just enjoy this now and attempt the conversation again later.

San gently draped himself on top of Wooyoung, slowly kissing down the omega’s neck. The warm press of the alpha’s lips making Wooyoung whine. Baring such a vulnerable part of himself to the alpha and having it worshiped this way was exhilarating for the omega.

The scents of their building arousals started to fill the room, dark chocolate mixing with heavy rainstorm settling heavily around them. Wooyoung let out a shuddering moan when San’s teeth bit down gently, but firmly, around his scent gland. The message was clear, a promise for the future. Wooyoung felt the first trickle of slick slide between his cheeks and knew the moment San smelled it by the way the alpha tensed and then let out a pleased rumble. 

San came back up to Wooyoung’s face and captured the omega’s lips in a deep kiss. Wooyoung let himself melt into it, it had been a while since he and San had kissed like this. Just feeling and enjoying each other, nothing demanding or desperate about it, just filled to the brim with love. San pulled back from Wooyoung and smiled, eyes incredibly warm. “You ready?”

In reply Wooyoung just whined needily and lifted his hips to allow San to pull his pants off. The alpha chuckled but took the hint, slowly dragging them down Wooyoung’s thighs, eyes drinking in every revealed inch of skin. San nuzzled his face against one of Wooyoung’s plush thighs, rumbling happily before nipping at the skin, making Wooyoung flinch and whine again.

“Alphaaa, please no teasing, want you.” Wooyoung whined, turning the cuteness up a little to make the alpha move faster.

“You look so pretty though, I have to have a taste baby,” San rumbled out, hands gently going behind Wooyoung’s thighs and pulling them up and apart. Wooyoung shivered a little at suddenly being so exposed to San. The alpha pressed a soft kiss to the back of each of Wooyoung’s thighs before scooting down to be eye level with the omega’s cock. 

Wooyoung felt surprise jolt through him when San’s tongue flicked out and tasted him. The alpha usually went for eating him out, Wooyoung can probably count the amount of times San’s has sucked him off on his hands. Wooyoung isn’t complaining in any way, shape, or form about being eaten out so often, but it did make the feeling of San’s warm, wet mouth taking his cock in more intense for its unfamiliarity. 

Wooyoung gasped and moaned as San took him deeper, one of his hands twisting in the bed sheets and the other going to twist in San’s hair. The alpha rumbled in satisfaction at the omega’s reaction and his eyes flicked up to meet Wooyoung’s. San’s eyes were filled with an intense heat and want that made Wooyoung whine and tighten his grip on San’s hair.

San took his time, really savoring Wooyoung as he slowly dragged his mouth up and down the omega. Wooyoung’s breaths were coming out in stuttering gasps as San’s flicked his tongue around his cock expertly. 

“A-ah! S-san, oh my god so good,” Wooyoung moaned out. The omega saw San smirk around his cock and almost passed out at how hot it was. San started to up the pace, head bobbing up and down at a more determined speed. A startled moan slipped out of Wooyoung at the sudden change of pace, the pleasure quickly mounting and coiling in his gut. 

When San started to rumble deep in the back of his throat while he took Wooyoung down as far as he could, letting out a little gag as he pushed it too far, the omega couldn’t hold back anymore. He thrashed once beneath San before the alpha firmly held his hips to the bed as he hollowed his cheeks and took Wooyoung’s cum down his throat. The omega felt his whole body violently tremble for a few seconds before his orgasm released him, he dropped his hand from San’s hair and breathed heavily. He let out a whine of both loss and oversensitivity when San pulled off with a pop. 

San looked over the omega with that same look of heavy, hot want. Sharp eyes taking in his omega’s heaving chest and glistening skin. Wooyoung could smell the swell in San’s scent as he took in his fucked out appearance. 

Wooyoung could feel another line of slick escape him at San’s expression and suddenly he was aware of just how uncomfortably wet he was. It was warm and sticky beneath him, some of it definitely soaked through the sheets. He let out a mildly distressed whine and frowned a little at the feeling.

San’s face immediately fell into concern, “What’s wrong baby?”

Wooyoung felt his face flush a little with embarrassment over his situation. “I’m just…. Really wet. It’s uncomfortable.”

San’s face transformed into a self satisfied smile. “Aw baby, let alpha take care of it.” The alpha quickly reached over to grab a couple of his pillows and started to ease them under Wooyoung.

“San, it’s going to get all over your pillow,” Wooyoung protested, frowning.

“We can wash them,” San shrugged, then his eyes glinted, “Plus, I can’t think of anything else I’d want them to smell of. Falling asleep with the scent of your slick all around me?” San growled a little at the thought and finished sliding the pillows under Wooyoung’s lower back, propping the omega up so he has better access and can still see his face.

Wooyoung felt his face burn at San’s words but also felt arousal strike him again at the thought of San’s face covered in the scent of his slick everyday. The alpha’s gentle hands ran up and down Wooyoung’s sides as he leaned forward to capture his lips into a heated kiss. Wooyoung felt so warm all over, still feeling the glow of his last orgasm thrumming through his body, easily reignited by San.

San pulled away and Wooyoung let his head flop back onto the pillows behind him as San settled himself between the omega’s legs. The alpha kissed up Wooyoung’s leg from the ankle to the top of his thigh, repeating the action on the other leg as well. 

“I won’t ever have the words to really tell you how beautiful you are Woo,” San said quietly, intense eyes meeting Wooyoung’s. Wooyoung felt his heart do a flip in his chest at San’s look, a wave of love and satisfaction crashing over him. His alpha loves him. His alpha finds him beautiful. His inner omega was glowing with joy.

San parted the omega’s glistening wet cheeks and an audible wet noise broke out over the sounds of their breathing. On instinct, Wooyoung tried to close his legs in a brief moment of embarrassment but San growled and pulled them back apart. Wooyoung whined a little when there was another wet noise as San spread his cheeks open.

A strong wave of alpha pheromones came over Wooyoung and he felt himself go over completely to his omega instincts, a warm floating feeling coming over him at the complete submission. The strength of San’s pheromones pushing Wooyoung into a completely instinct driven state. Wooyoung let out a submissive whine and parted his legs further for his alpha, wanting to give him anything he wanted.

Something must have changed in Wooyoung’s scent because San’s eyes snapped to Wooyoung’s face and widened a little in shock when he realized what happened. His eyes quickly adjusted though at the realization, going from surprised to dark and hungry. 

“Oh baby you like it this much?” San purred, teasingly letting one finger brush over Wooyoung’s hole. “I can’t wait to see how much you like the next part.”

Wooyoung half whined, half moaned when San slipped two fingers into him easily. The wet noises of his fingers pumping in and out of him no longer embarrassing, but hot to hear how wet he was for his alpha. How good of a job he was at getting ready to take his alpha’s cock.

“Mmmmmm, I like it alpha, please more, please,” Wooyoung babbled out, doing his best to hold still like a good boy when San hit his prostate perfectly, only letting out a loud whine and a twitch of his hips.

“You’re so wet baby, so wet for alpha.” San growled as he removed his fingers and licked a stripe over Wooyoung’s hole. The omega moaned loudly and San licked his lips and rumbled in satisfaction at the sweet taste.

“Are you ready for alpha’s cock?” San asked. 

Wooyoung manically nodded, “Yes please alpha, want your cock.”

San smiled at Wooyoung’s enthusiasm, eyes going soft and affectionate as he leaned forward for another kiss. This one was slow and searing, Wooyoung felt the heat in his chest build as he melted into San’s gentle touches. He felt the love and affection of his alpha through the kiss, filling him with a warm sense of satisfaction and reassuring his omega instincts that it was okay to submit like this. That he was safe.

When they parted they were both panting and Wooyoung stared wide eyed and vulnerable at San. “I love you alpha.”

At the words San’s face broke out into a big smile, “I love you too my omega.”

Wooyoung returned his bright smile, beaming with happiness at his alpha accepting and returning his love. His inner omega was absolutely preening with happiness.

San took Wooyoung’s legs into his hands and pulled them up to rest on his shoulders, lining himself up and pushing in slowly. Wooyoung whined loudly at the intense feeling of being filled, hands grabbing at San’s where they were placed on his sides as some way of grounding himself while he felt like he was spinning out of control. Wooyoung felt himself start to loose any kind of inhibition as San started moving, languid strokes in and out, drawing beautiful moans and whines out of the omega.

“Listen to you Woo, you sound just as pretty as you look,” San said, angling his hips looking for the omega’s sweet spot. He quickly found it and alternated between expertly just brushing against it and nailing it head on, teasing Wooyoung to the edge, drawing out the omega’s pleasure. 

“Aah, S-San- Ah!” Wooyoung started but was cut off by his own moan when San hit his prostate just right.

“Just relax and let alpha take care of you baby,” San crooned, rubbing a hand up and down Wooyoung’s leg still perched on his shoulder. Wooyoung immediately followed his alpha’s instructions, letting go of any tension he was holding in his body and giving himself completely to San. He lolled his heads to the side and presented the alpha his neck, the biggest sign of submission he could show at the moment when he couldn’t roll over and actually present himself.

He felt San’s hands on his legs tighten and the alpha’s hips kick at little harder at the display of submission and Wooyoung whined. 

“Fuck Woo,” San cursed, hips starting to move with more purpose, each thrust having more power behind it making Wooyoung struggle to stop himself from writhing beneath the alpha. San was fucking him in earnest now, the alpha’s hips slapping against Wooyoung’s ass loudly. The omega’s slick making obscene noises as San pounded into him.

“Aaaahhh, alpha! I’m close!” Wooyoung moaned loudly, hands scrabbling across the bed until they found San, holding firmly onto the alpha as he felt his orgasm building in his abdomen. San snarled and repositioned his hips to hit Wooyoung’s prostate head on with each thrust. 

“Woo, just look at you, so fucking beautiful,” San ground out through his teeth and Wooyoung keened as he felt the alpha’s knot begin to form. Wooyoung couldn’t stop himself from desperately canting his hips in time with San’s thrusts, desperate for the alpha to knot him. 

“S-s-San! Alpha please give me your knot, omega wants your knot!” Wooyoung begged, one hand leaving San to tug wildly at his own hair as he arched his back, inviting the alpha to fill him.

“Oh fuck,” San growled out as his hips stuttered and he shoved his knot into Wooyoung. The omega let out a drawn out whine at the feeling of San’s cum filling him. San growled loudly again as another pulse of cum came out of him and he leaned forward and bit harshly over Wooyoung’s exposed neck. Not hard enough to break the skin, but hard enough to send a message. 

Mine. Wooyoung was San’s and San was Wooyoung’s. 

Wooyoung couldn’t help himself as his whole body shuddered fiercely and he let out a long, loud keen as he came all over his stomach. He hadn’t even finished cumming when San pulled back and caught a steam of cum on his fingers and brought them up to his neck, smearing Wooyoung’s cum all over his scent glad.

Another heavy shudder tore through Wooyoung’s body at the action as his body tried to draw his orgasm out longer. It was so dirty but the knowledge that San was so eager for others to know that he has an omega that he’d make himself smell like Wooyoung’s slick and cum on his most vulnerable place was overwhelming to Wooyoung.

San rode out the rest of his orgasm with tiny thrusts into Wooyoung’s hole, the omega twitching in oversensitivity every so often. Wooyoung was mostly just floating through his post orgasm haze and getting his breathing under control. Most of San’s whispered compliments to the omega just passing through his mind without really registering, his inner omega still wiggled happily at the praise.

As they came back to themselves San guided them to lay on their sides more comfortably. Wooyoung whined a little in protest of being moved, but quickly enough snuggled up into the crook of San’s neck. He was still coming out of his mostly instinct driven state and he felt like he was trying to think his way through honey, slow and sweet.

San gently brushed the hair off Wooyoung’s sweaty forehead and pressed a kiss there. “You back on earth?”

Wooyoung childishly shook his head and buried his face deeper into San. The alpha chuckled and ran his fingers through the omega’s hair lovingly. “I’m sorry I haven’t treating you with more care, we definitely will be doing this more often.”

Wooyoung felt a twinge of some emotion in the back of his mind at the comment. This isn’t exactly how he wanted this to go, but he’s happy with what came out of it.

He’s not giving up on his original goal though.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woo is gonna get what he's after next chapter. I am honestly so excited to write submissive San, hopefully it motivates me to get the next chapter out faster lol
> 
> Hope you guys liked it! Let me know what you thought in the comments!
> 
> Talk to me on tumblr @softhwas (if you send me head cannons for any ateez related thing i may or may not write a little drabble about it)
> 
> I finally made a twitter! @Softhwas1


	2. Turvy

Wooyoung was in mental agony. 

He has no problem opening his big mouth at literally any other time but he is really struggling with this for some reason. It’s been about a week since his first failed attempt and he’s just been in a weird state of hesitance about the issue since.

Part of him wonders if this means that he is just not meant to be dominant. That he would be bad at it if he tried so this is just natural selection. What kind of dominant person struggles this much to ask for what they want? Since when does he ever struggle to ask for what he wants?

Wooyoung lets out an agonized sigh and drops his forehead onto the table in front of him. He and Yeosang are supposed to be studying English right now but every time he tries to read the textbook his mind only focuses for a maximum of five seconds before drifting.

“What’s got you so grumpy today?” Yeosang’s soft voice comes from beside him.

Wooyoung just lets out a loud sigh in response. He could talk to Yeosang about this but isn’t sure he wants to deal with the merciless roasting it will earn him. Yeosang is his best friend though, and what are best friends for if not to overshare the gross details of your sex life?

“I…” Wooyoung starts and then drops off. Yeosang’s eyebrows quirk in question as he sets down his pencil and gives Wooyoung his full attention. The omega’s cherubic face the picture of omega softness and sweetness. 

Wooyoung blew a hard breath out of his mouth and tried again. “I want to try something new with San but I’ve been too nervous to ask him about it.”

Yeosang’s face morphs into surprise, “You? Afraid to ask for something in bed? I’m afraid to even ask what it’s about.”

Wooyoung groans and gathers his courage to force the words out. “I wanna try being the dominant one.” As soon as he forced those words out it’s like all the words he had stored up started spilling out of him without any permission. “Don’t get me wrong though! I love San being dominant, he’s so fucking hot. But I’ve just been wondering. What it would be like ya know? I want to know what it’s like to pin someone down and do whatever I want to them. I want to know what it’s like to have someone submit to me in bed. I just keep having these visions of San beneath me, baring his neck to me. I don’t know. Maybe I’m a freak. Maybe I’m a bad omega for wanting this from my alpha. Oh god I’m so scared for what San is gonna think- mphf!“

Yeosang abruptly shut Wooyoung up by firmly putting his hand over the omega’s mouth. Wooyoung let out a muffled squeak in surprise and tried to escape but Yeosang just pressed more firmly. Wooyoung narrowed his eyes dangerously but relaxed his shoulders in a way that communicated he was done.

“Woo, you’re such a dumbass it is truly astounding to me sometimes.” Yeosang said with a deceptively sweet smile on his face. At that Wooyoung shrieked and jerked his face away from Yeosang’s hand.

“Yah did you steal Seonghwa’s lotion again?” Wooyoung complained, the medicated hand crème smell strong in his nose. 

Yeosang just shrugged, “He buys the good stuff. Now stop trying to deflect. So you want to try being more dominant with San? But you’re scared to ask because you don’t know how he’s going to react?”

Wooyoung nodded, “I tried bringing it up about a week ago but… it didn’t go as planned.” Wooyoung felt a little flush of heat run through him at the memory of how San’s eyes looked as he rubbed Wooyoung’s cum on his scent gland.

“How did you bring it up?” Yeosang asked.

“Not very well. I was nervous and San took it as me saying that he’s too rough with me all the time. We had really good sex afterwards though, very gentle, he made me cum more than once,” Wooyoung said just to make Yeosang roll his eyes. 

“You need to be direct Wooyoung. You sound like you’re just dancing around want you want to say so San is misunderstanding you. Get out of your head, San is going to love doing anything that you want to do. He’s not the type of alpha to get pissed about this kind of stuff.” Yeosang reassured.

“I know, you’re right,” Wooyoung whined. “I’m still just nervous. He’s so… well you know how he is.”

Yeosang laughed. “Woo, have you heard the anime girl sounds he makes? He’s not all the big, bad, aggressive alpha you have him as in your head. He loves you so anything you say he will talk with you about.”

Wooyoung took a moment to fully digest Yeosang’s words. He’s right of course, Wooyoung knows that San won’t get mad or pull any dominant alpha bullshit on him. He can’t help the tug of hesitance in his brain though.

“What if we try it out and I’m bad at it though?” Wooyoung says quietly.

“You are the bossiest, loudest, most demanding person I know. You’ll do fine if you just trust yourself.” Yeosang teased, genuine affection in his voice.

“Yah!” Wooyoung protested, giving Yeosang a playful push. “How dare you talk about me like that.”

Yeosang smiled at him, “I’m serious though, you’ll do fine. If I can do it, so can you.”

Wooyoung felt his eyes almost bug out of his head. “If you can do it?!?! What have you and Jongho been getting up to!?”

Yeosang had a coy look on his face, a self satisfied grin plastered on his face, “I know I come off as shy, but an omega’s gotta have their fun too ya know?”

“Oh my god Yeosang, I don’t even know if I want the details of that.” Wooyoung half groaned, half laughed.

“Seriously though Woo, just talk to him. Be direct. Don’t dance around it, just let him know what you’re thinking.” Yeosang added. 

Wooyoung let out yet another heavy sigh and rested his head on Yeosang’s shoulder, breathing in his beast friends calming lavender scent. Jongho’s grassy, meadow like scent was also prominently there, nicely complimenting Yeosang’s. “Yeah you’re right. I just need to toughen up and do it.”

“You and San are good together, you don’t need to worry about anything,” Yeosang said, hand carding through Wooyoung’s hair.

Yeosang’s words echoed through his head over the coming days. Their conversation had definitely made him feel better about asking. Now he had mostly just been waiting for a good opportunity to talk. 

The opportunity came a few days after his and Yeosang’s conversation. He and San were getting ready to sleep and Wooyoung decided that no time was better than now. He sat in bed and played on his phone until San came out of the bathroom dressed in pj’s and face glistening from his skin care.

Wooyoung purposefully set his phone down and looked at San. “I have something I want to talk about tonight.”

San’s face flickered in concern but he just slid into bed next to Wooyoung and gave the omega his full attention. “Okay, what’s going on baby?” The alpha took Wooyoung’s hands into his.

Wooyoung took a deep breath and violently stamped down the anxiety that bubbled up in his chest. “I have been thinking about something new I want to try in bed.” 

San’s eyes took on a heated glint and he said, “Oh yeah? What are you thinking?”

“I want…” Wooyoung trailed off but then squared his jaw and determinedly said the rest, “I want to try being the dominant one.”

The words hung in the air in silence for several moments. Wooyoung’s eyes were glued to San’s face for any flicker of expression, however the alpha’s face was perfectly blank.

The lack of immediate reaction sent Wooyoung into a spiral. San hates the idea. Wooyoung should have never asked this. Oh god he’s ruined everything. San hates him now. Why did he do this?

“Woo, baby, calm down,” San’s voice broke through Wooyoung’s internal panic and he realized that his scent had soured with anxiety and he was breathing hard. San’s hands came up to run across Wooyoung’s arms comfortingly and it helped Wooyoung to get himself back under control. 

“If you don’t like the idea we don’t have to do it. It was just a stupid thought-“ Wooyoung was cut off by San.

“We can try it. It sounds hot,” San said, nonchalantly shrugging his shoulders.

Wooyoung felt his brain glitch out for a couple seconds. San…. Agreed?

“You.. are okay with trying it?” Wooyoung asked slowly.

“Yeah of course. You already ride me like you’re gonna break my dick off, I’d love to see what you do when I hand you over the reins.” San said, the tiniest hint of arousal entering his scent.

Wooyoung was taken off guard. He was fully prepared to have San say no, he was not prepared for San to say yes. 

“That….was easier than I thought it would be.” Wooyoung said in a slightly stunned voice.

San furrowed his brow. “Did you think I’d say no to this?” His voice incredulous. 

“I mean… maybe? I was afraid you would be mad. Or offended.” Wooyoung confessed. 

“Why would I ever be mad or offended?” San asked, his confusion only deepening.

“Cause you’re an alpha? And I’m asking for you to be submissive?” Wooyoung said.

“Woo…”, San started quietly. The alpha looked down at their joined hands and then up into Wooyoung’s eyes. “I’m sorry if I’ve ever done anything to make you feel like we are not equal. I will never ask you to do anything I wouldn’t do. There is nothing embarrassing or shameful about submission, I really hope you don’t feel like that.”

Wooyoung was taken aback. Did he think submission was shameful? No, definitely not. He didn’t feel shame about submitting, he liked it. Now that he thought about it, maybe he was just falling victim to the toxic ideas that surround him about what being an alpha or an omega means without even realizing it.

“No, San, you’ve never made me feel like that! You always treat me with respect and like I’m your equal. I guess I just let that macho alpha bullshit get into my head.” Wooyoung said, squeezing San’s hands in his, feeling a little guilty for pushing that onto San. 

“You know you can always talk to me about anything you want right?” San said genuinely and when Wooyoung looked up to meet his eyes he saw it reflected there. 

“Yeah I know,” Wooyoung whined petulantly, “I was just being stupid…”

“I mean yeah you were, but I’ll forgive you because you’re so pretty,” San teased, bringing one of Wooyoung’s hands up to his mouth to lay a kiss on it. “So when do you want to do this?”

Wooyoung’s brain stuttered to a halt at the question. He hadn’t thought about that. He honestly hadn’t thought he would get this far, he had spent so long obsessing over just asking San that he hadn’t thought about any of the details.

Oh the details. Wooyoung felt his mind start racing at the possibilities.

“Would you feel comfortable… wearing cuffs?” Wooyoung suggested, eyes darkening. 

The scent of San’s pheromones slammed into Wooyoung and made a familiar heat rise in him in response. Wooyoung met his alpha’s eyes to see them dilated and hungry. “Yeah, I think I would be into that with you.”

Wooyoung smirked and trailed his hand up San’s arm and then guided the alpha’s face closer to his own by the chin. He felt like he could cut the tension in the air with a knife. “Are you gonna be a good boy for me?” Wooyoung purred out, his own lips mere millimeters from San’s so he could feel the puff of surprised breath leave the alpha.

“Yeah, I’ll be a good boy for you,” San whispered out. Wooyoung rewarded San with a soft kiss, San giving Wooyoung the reins and the omega felt an unfamiliar, but very pleasant, tingle of excitement run through him at the softness the alpha was showing. 

Wooyoung pulled away will one last peck and smirked when San tried to chase his lips, eyes still closed. When they opened and met Wooyoung’s they were filled with an open want and arousal that went straight through Wooyoung like a knife. Hot arousal bubbling up in him intensely.

“Good boys are patient,” Wooyoung teased with a smirk and pulled completely away, picking his phone back up. He pretended to be engrossed in what he saw but really he was watching San get himself together out of the corner of his eye. The alpha stared at him for a few seconds with his mouth hanging open before shaking himself and grabbing his phone. He kept throwing Wooyoung glances, like he couldn’t believe that Wooyoung had just stopped like that.

Seeing the alpha so thrown off balance made satisfaction and anticipation grow inside of Wooyoung. He can’t wait until he gets San underneath him, all pretty and tied up. 

Wooyoung was delighting in this cat and mouse game he had created between him and San. It was exhilarating being on this end of things, the one in control. 

Throughout the week he had been tormenting San by starting things with no intention of finishing them, and he could see how riled up San was getting about it. Wooyoung would wait until they were somewhere private and pounce on the alpha. Pushing him up against a wall and slotting his thigh between the alpha’s legs, pulling a surprised moan from him. Wooyoung would kiss up along the alpha’s throat and revel in the way his scent would immediately start to change and the way his hips would press forward into Wooyoung’s thigh, chasing the contact.

Every time though, Wooyoung would pull away before any kind of satisfying contact could be made, only winding up the alpha more. San would growl unhappily when Wooyoung stepped away and the omega could see the want growing in his alpha’s eyes. It was exhilarating. 

However, Wooyoung was also getting impatient himself so he made a decision. Tonight was the night. He had had enough fun teasing San, it was time to go through with it. 

He felt heat curl in his gut at the thought.

So when they got home at the end of the day he let an unsuspecting San get in the shower first while Wooyoung got his things together. There wasn’t really much to prepare but Wooyoung still double, triple checked the key to the soft leather cuffs he had gotten for San, making sure they easily opened just in case San decided it was too much.

Through the bathroom door he could hear San softly singing to himself in the shower and it brought an affectionate smile to Wooyoung’s face. He knocked on the door before cracking it open and saying, “Don’t bother putting clothes on when you get out.” Then closed the door and settled onto the bed and scrolled through his phone.

San was out of the shower in less than five minutes, sliding through the door just wrapped in a towel, eyes wide and uncertain, like he was afraid this was just another way Wooyoung was going to tease him.

“Are you just going to wind me up and leave me high and dry again?” San asked cheekily.

Wooyoung raised his eyebrows at San and set his phone aside. “That’s an awful lot of attitude for someone who is supposed to be being a good boy.”

Wooyoung patted his thighs in a gesture for San to come straddle him, the alpha’s solid weight settling onto him quickly. Wooyoung grabbed him by the hips and squeezed, “Are you still okay doing this?”

The words were barely out of his mouth before San was nodding his head, “Yeah, you’re so hot like this.”

Wooyoung smirked and guided San’s head down to meet his lips in a kiss. The omega didn’t waste any time in deepening it, their tongues dancing together lewdly. San pressed himself needily against him and Wooyoung could feel his cock already half hard beneath the towel.

San groaned and kicked his hips forward when Wooyoung harshly nipped at his bottom lip. Wooyoung pulled away and harshly held the alpha’s hips in place. “That’s not what a good boy does Sannie. Stay still for me.”

The alpha let out a slightly displeased growl but complied, even as Wooyoung started kissing and sucking up the side of his neck. A full body shudder went through San when Wooyoung nipped over his scent glad, the scents of thunderstorm and dark chocolate heavy in the room. When Wooyoung sucked harshly over San’s scent gland he heard some high sound abort halfway out of the alpha’s throat. Almost like a whine.

Having San almost whining in his lap, clearly struggling to keep himself still, lit an inferno in Wooyoung. He quickly tipped San backwards so that he was laying on top of the alpha and set to work marking up his alpha’s chest and neck. Marks were sucked harshly into his neck and across the alpha’s collarbones, Wooyoung could feel San holding himself back, stifling his reactions.

“Sannie, I want you to let yourself go. You can make as much noise as you want. I want to hear how I’m making you feel,” Wooyoung purred into San’s ear. San let out a hard, shuddering exhale and threw his arms around Wooyoung, harshly grinding his hips up to meet the omega’s. San let out a loud groan at finally getting some friction, and his hips quickly tried to set a fast pace.

Wooyoung was quick to sit up and firmly press the alpha’s hips to the bed, holding them there until some of the wildness in San’s eyes died down. 

Wooyoung’s voice took on a pitying, mocking type of tone. “Look at you, baby isn’t used to not getting his way immediately. You’re so needy that you’d just rut against me until you came in your towel if I let you.”

San’s face flushed red and he looked down a little in embarrassment. “S-sorry, you just make me feel so good Woo.”

“Yeah well you told me you would be a good boy right?” San nodded. “Well good boys have to be patient, and you’re having trouble with that so maybe I can help you.”

Wooyoung reached to the side of the bed and grabbed the cuffs, he was almost knocked over by the surge of San’s scent in his nose, that alone making his own hard cock throb in his pants and a thick line of slick roll into his underwear.

“Give me your hands baby,” Wooyoung said, holding his hand out expectantly. San held his hand out tentatively and Wooyoung tightened the cuffs around his wrists, testing to make sure they weren’t too loose or too tight. When he let them go San brought them up to his chest and Wooyoung almost passed out.

Like this, with his hands cuffed together and him so vulnerable, the alpha looked delectable. He looked vulnerable and soft and ready for the taking.

“Oh look at you,” Wooyoung murmured, running a thumb down the alpha’s jawline. “Such a good boy.”

At those words a beaming smile broke out across San’s face, clearly in a submissive, ready to please head space now. 

“Do you want to make your omega feel good Sannie?” Wooyoung asked, teasingly rolling a nipple between his fingers. San bit his lip and frantically nodded.

“Then go lay down up there,” Wooyoung gestured to the top of the bed and got off San so the alpha could maneuver himself up there. When he laid down his hard on was painfully obvious through the towel and it made Wooyoung’s mouth water a little bit.

“Look how excited you are for me Sannie,” Wooyoung said, running a finger lightly up the underside of San’s dick. The alpha flinched but somehow made himself stay still at the touch, a breathy moan leaving him. “Good boy,” Wooyoung praised, seeing the alpha’s cock twitch at the praise.

“Does alpha want a treat for being so good?” Wooyoung asked. 

“Yes please,” San said in a small voice. Wooyoung groaned, seeing San laid out all pretty and plaint like this for him was hotter than he ever thought it would be. He quickly took his clothes off and threw them somewhere random into the room. When he crawled over to where San was his skin lit on fire when it touched San’s bare skin. Running a hand over the alpha’s muscular torso and watching in fascination as the muscles contracted with the effort it took San not to writhe under his touch. 

“Sannie, do you like the taste of my slick?” Wooyoung asked in a faux innocent voice.

“Y-yes, I love it Woo,” San breathed out, jolting a little when Wooyoung ran another teasing finger across his cock.

Wooyoung reached behind himself and ran a finger between his cheeks, biting his lip at the teasing pleasure it gave him to be so close to his hole. He held his slick covered finger in front of San’s face and said simply, “Then show me.”

San did not hesitate to open his mouth and suck on the fingers greedily, a moan slipping out around the omega’s fingers at the dark chocolate taste of Wooyoung’s slick. The alpha’s tongue slid between his fingers and sucked, making sure to get every last drop. When the alpha started to bob his head after the slick was gone Wooyoung pulled his fingers out much to San’s apparent dismay, letting out a petulant whine and chasing his fingers.

“Ah ah, alpha needs to be patient. Do I need to stop?” Wooyoung chided. 

San’s head quickly shook, “No! Sorry! Omega just tastes so good. I wanna make my omega feel good.”

Wooyoung smiled down at him, the alpha’s face so open and flushed with arousal. “Look how hard you are Sannie. Are you sure you don’t just want to make yourself feel good?” Before San could reply Wooyoung firmly gripped around the alpha’s cock and gave a little tug. San cried out and visibly struggled to keep himself from thrusting up into Wooyoung’s hand.

“I-I want to make my omega feel good! I’m sure, please let me make you feel good,” San panted out.

“You want to eat me out Sannie? It seemed like you enjoyed tasting me.” Wooyoung asked, hand running through his own already sweaty hair.

“Yes! Yes please let alpha eat you out. Please sit on my face and use my mouth omega, please.” San honest to god begged, eyes looking more than a little desperate. 

Wooyoung made a show of thinking it over. 

“Well, since you asked me so prettily I’ll allow it.”

The omega threw his legs over San’s shoulders, facing away from his head so that he could see the alpha’s muscular body laid out for him. He suppressed a shiver at feeling San’s panting breaths against his hole as his cheeks spread naturally from the position. 

“If you eat me out well enough I just might want to sit on your cock,” Wooyoung said, appreciating the way San’s hands struggled against the cuffs briefly, clearly wanting to touch the omega.

Before San could reply Wooyoung pressed himself down onto the alpha’s eager face. San was immediately lapping and sucking at his hole eagerly, making Wooyoung harshly bite at his lip. He let San lick him on his own for a few moments before Wooyoung began to move his hips, grinding himself against the alpha’s tongue. San eagerly allowed himself to be treated roughly, a small pleasured whine leaving him when Wooyoung let out a full moan as San’s tongue slipped into him.

“Mmm, Sannie you’re such a good boy for omega,” Wooyoung moaned out, appreciating the way San’s hands balled into fists at the effort to keep them still. The omega cruelly reached a hand out and ripped San’s towel off finally, revealing the alpha’s rock hard cock. He spit into his hand and gave it two firm pumps. 

The sound San made beneath him was absolutely filthy, and it reverberated in the omega’s hole, tearing a moan out of him. “Look how hard you are for omega Sannie. Does my alpha want me to fuck him? Does alpha think he has been good enough for my hole?”

Wooyoung didn’t even pull away from San’s face to let him answer, instead just rocking himself down onto the alpha’s tongue. San was really good at eating him out and was definitely pulling out all the stops for this. Wooyoung was starting to lose himself to the sensation, feeling pressure building in his gut at San sucked loudly at his hole and craned his neck, trying to follow as Wooyoung pulled away for a moment to allow himself to cool down. 

“Do you think you’ve earned omega’s hole?” Wooyoung asked, fingers dancing teasingly along San’s cock. The alpha’s hips stuttered in an aborted thrust. Wooyoung fake gasped, “Alpha doesn’t know how to control himself I see. Good boys know how to control themselves.”

Wooyoung swung off San so that he could see the alpha’s face. He looked wrecked. Thick lines of slick were dripping off his face and down his neck, his hair was wildly sticking out in every direction, his face was flushed red all the way down to his collar bones. It made Wooyoung want to fuck him into next year.

“A-alpha knows how to control himself. Please, I do. Want you so bad omega, alpha will do anything,” San started to babble out. Wooyoung felt a new heat settle in him at the sight of San begging him to fuck him. 

“Anything?” Wooyoung’s eyebrowed quirked. “What an open ended promise to make Sannie.”

“I mean it, want to make omega feel good,” San nodded. 

“What if I told you that no matter how much I fuck you that you can’t cum until omega tells you to?” Wooyoung asked. “Good boys only cum when told.”

San was already nodding his head, “Yes, I’ll be a good boy. I won’t cum until omega tells me too, wanna make omega feel so good.”

“I’ll hold you to that Choi San.” Wooyoung said darkly. He positioned himself so that his hole was just barely not touching San’s cock as he hovered over him. It was honestly torture for himself as well but seeing San’s face and body war with itself for self control was worth it. He felt a drip of slick fall off him and onto San’s cock and watched, enraptured by San’s face as it contorted in frustrated pleasure. 

“Put your hands over your head and keep them there baby,” Wooyoung ordered. San quickly complied, placing his hands over his head, displaying the beautifully toned planes of his chest and stomach. 

“Mmmm, you look so good for omega,” Wooyoung praised and actually felt San’s cock bump against his hole as it twitched from the praise. The one second of contact had both of them groaning from being wound so tight.

Wooyoung bit his lip as his eyes trailed down the alpha’s body, “I’m about to fuck you like an animal alpha. You’re being so good for omega.”

He didn’t wait for a response before he was guiding San into himself and he moaned loudly at the stretch. “Fuck alpha, you fill omega up so good.”

Every muscle in San’s body was contracted hard in the effort it took for him to not immediately start thrusting up into the omega. “Look how good you’re being right now, let omega fuck you like a good boy.” Wooyoung teased as he started moving his hips.

A long, low whine came from San at the movement and it made Wooyoung’s hips stutter. He had never heard San make a noise like that before. He’s never sounded so… submissive.

“Fuck,” Wooyoung spat out, feeling something in him break as he started slamming himself down on San, tearing more whines out of the alpha. San’s chest was heaving and Wooyoung could see the start of tears in the corners of his eyes. “You like it when omega fucks you?” San nodded his head frantically. 

“I want to hear you say it Sannie, tell me how good omega makes you feel,” Wooyoung said, loudly crying out when he angled his hips just right to hit his prostate.

“So-so good! Omega makes alpha feel so good!” San cried out, tossing his head to the side and baring his neck. The long expanse of unmarked skin making Wooyoung purr in satisfaction, a hot jolt of possessiveness cutting through him. 

He placed his hand firmly on San’s throat and pressed down, the alpha unable to suppress a thrash beneath him and then let out a long moan as he arched his back and presented his neck further. “You’re mine,” Wooyoung growled out.

“Yours, yours, only yours,” San agreed. 

Wooyoung knew he wasn’t going to last long and was now on the chase for his orgasm, hips pistoning on San’s dick, his ass loudly slapping against San’s hips. “Fuck San, you’re gonna make omega cum.”

San moaned loudly beneath him, his hands moving to grip at his own hair since he wasn’t allowed to touch. “Please, please Woo, cum. Want to feel you cum around me.”

Wooyoung snarled and redoubled his efforts, getting lost in how vulnerable and fucked out San looks before tumbling off the edge into his orgasm. He whined, loud and long as he came in long thick spurts across San’s stomach. Satisfying that possessive feeling he had earlier by covering his alpha in his cum, marking him with his scent for the days to come.

He rode out his orgasm with lazy rolls of his hips until he was mostly back down to earth. When he had regained enough clarity he was struck by just how hard San still was inside him, he could feel just the barest beginning’s of the alpha’s knot forming, a testament to how much San was holding himself back from cumming.

“Mmm, Sannie you’re still so hard for omega. Do you think you’ve been good enough to cum?” Wooyoung teased the alpha by circling his hips.

“Please, alpha has been good. Please let alpha cum,” San begged once again. Wooyoung committed the image of a fucked out San beneath him begging to cum to his memory. 

“Alpha can cum, you’ve been a good boy,” Wooyoung said, carding a gentle hand through San’s hair. “Do you want to cum inside omega or have omega’s suck alpha’s cock?”

“Inside please, please let alpha cum inside,” San said desperately, eyes wild.

“Shhh, it’s okay, omega will let you cum inside. I still don’t want you to move though, let me do all the work baby,” Wooyoung soothed. San nodded weakly and moaned as Wooyoung started to move his hips again. 

“I’m not going to last long,” San warned between panting breaths.

“Good, I want to feel your cum inside me,” Wooyoung said, moving his hips more purposefully over San’s cock. The alpha moaned loudly and threw his head back at both the omega’s words and actions.

It was filthy, a sweaty San covered in Wooyoung’s cum and slick writhed beneath the omega desperately. His knot was already starting to form and Wooyoung whined in oversensitivity but determinedly kept going, absolutely pouring slick onto San’s hips. 

“Fuck San look at you,” Wooyoung ground out. “Such a good boy for omega. My best boy.” 

At the praise San keened loudly and gave his first real thrash below Wooyoung, almost toppling him off the alpha. Wooyoung bore down on the alpha though and slammed his hips down, locking the alpha’s knot into him. He moaned loudly feeling the alpha pulse inside of him, filling him up. San was panting and whining loudly every time Wooyoung moved his hips to milk San’s knot of cum.

Finally Wooyoung was still, both of them breathing heavily into the silent room for several moments. San was completely spaced out beneath him, eyes already drifting closed. Wooyoung chuckled and did his best to guide them into a comfier position to let San’s knot go down, unlocking the cuffs and gently rubbing San’s wrists where they were red from struggling against them. 

“Sannie, don’t fall asleep, we need to clean up after your knot goes down,” Wooyoung said gently, shaking the alpha’s arm a little to rouse him.

“Jus wanna sleep,” San mumbled into Wooyoung’s shoulder.

“No sleeping,” Wooyoung said firmly. At that San cracked an eye open and looked at him accusingly. 

“You just fucked the life out of me, how am I supposed to stay awake?” San complained.

Wooyoung laughed. “If I can figure it out after you fuck the life out of me so can you.”

“Meanie,” San complained but smiled into Wooyoung’s shoulder.

They were silent for a couple minutes and then San broke it by saying, “Woo, whenever you have an idea like this again, absolutely do not hesitate to ask.”

Wooyoung just laughed at San’s sleepy, fucked out voice but had a feeling in his chest that he wouldn’t struggle to bring anything up ever again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was fun to write! I think they are the biggest switch couple out of all them, Woo is so bossy and San is such a cutie. 
> 
> Let me know what you thought and if you liked it!
> 
> Talk to me/send me drabble ideas on tumblr! @softhwas
> 
> I finally made a twitter! @Softhwas1


End file.
